The present invention is related to systems and methods for accessing a storage medium, and more particularly to systems and methods for generating erasure flags in relation to storage media access.
Various errors can occur when accessing information from a storage medium. To compensate, one or more encoding/decoding schemes are utilized that allow for error correction of the information accessed from the storage medium. For example, various hard disk drives utilize a Reed Solomon decoder to detect and correct errors in a received data stream. However, where too many errors exist in the data stream a Reed Solomon decoder may not come to a conclusion. To avoid this, one or more systems may indicate an overabundance of errors by setting an erasure flag. Such erasure flags have historically been generated and treated sequentially. However, such an approach may result in consideration of relatively inconsequential errors at the expense of full consideration of errors of greater consequence.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for generating error indications.